


Names

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, fun with names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: “What?” Hobbie demanded as Wes continued to stare at him in fascination.“I just keep forgetting your name is actually Derek. You don’t look like a Derek. You look like a Hobbie.”





	Names

“What?” Hobbie demanded as Wes continued to stare at him in fascination.

“I just keep forgetting your name is actually Derek. You don’t look like a Derek. You look like a Hobbie.”

Scowling, Hobbie resisted the urge to throw some of his lunch at his supposed best friend. “What exactly brought this on?”

Wes grinned. “That new navy lieutenant you were flirting with in the mess line. You introduced yourself as Derek.”

“Of course I introduced myself as Derek. It’s my name! I literally say it every time I introduce myself to someone.” He paused. “And I wasn’t flirting.”

“Yeah, but you follow it up with, ‘But everyone calls me Hobbie,’ so you can’t be that attached to it.” There was a beat of silence. “You should change it. Legally, I mean. Leave Derek behind. It’s weighing you down and really prolonging your introductions.”

Hobbie took a pointed bite of his sandwich and glared at Wes as he chewed.

“Oh, come on. You’re just upset you didn’t think of it first.”

“I’m not changing my name, _Weston_.”

This time, it was Wes’s turn to glare. “I can’t believe Mom told you that,” he muttered, then continued in a louder voice. “And that’s hardly the same thing! I don’t go around saying, ‘Hi, my name is Weston Janson, but everyone calls me Wes.’ It’s completely different!”

“Wait, your name is Weston?” a voice said from behind him.

Turning, Wes went rigid when he saw Inyri and Tycho with lunch trays.

“Oh, it is, it is,” Tycho confirmed. “It’s in his file.”

“I can see why he doesn’t go by it,” Inyri said. “It carries so much gravitas and dignity.”

“It’s the name of a man who could really become something,” Tycho agreed, grinning. “A leader, someone who could have his own squadron and be trusted with basic responsibilities.”

In a perfectly synced movement, the two pilots sat down on either side of Wes.

“A Weston wouldn’t have any trouble landing dates,” Inyri continued.

“And would probably be getting paid a lot more than, say, other people,” Tycho finished.

With a sour look, Wes turned back to Hobbie. “How did this get turned around on me?”

Hobbie just hummed. “I’m not changing my name to Hobbie.”

“You name isn’t Hobbie?” Inyri asked in surprise.

“It’s Derek,” Wes said.

Inyri squinted at him. “You don’t look like a Derek.”

Hobbie sighed as Wes laughed. He couldn’t win.


End file.
